


Moving Foward

by showtunediva



Category: Seussical
Genre: Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last installation of my Seussical Holiday Anthology. Congrats to the class of 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Foward

Moving Forward  
A Seussical Graduation Fan Fiction  
Inspired by the song Graduation Friends Forever by Vitamin C. 

Notes I own no characters from Seussical The Musical. This is dedicated to all the seniors in the class of 2015 Congrats to everyone who graduated and best of luck in college. 

 

Jeff the Who wandered the halls of Whoville/Nool Cooperative High School aimlessly staring at the artwork on the walls and the winding ornate staircase. . He was lost in a fog of reflection thinking about how much had changed in the past year and how graduation was approaching so quickly. Where had the year flown to so fast... like a bird on the wing?"   
Distracted as he was he had not heard the footsteps of two people coming up behind him in the hallway. "Guess who?" a female voice said as two hands covered his eyes.  
"You'll never guess!" a second voice chimed in.  
Jeff never had much tolerance for guessing games. "I don't know. Who?" he asked  
"Just us!" His friend Vivian said grinning at him.  
"What's up Jeff?" asked his other friend Dylan".  
"Nothing... just thinking about graduation." Jeff said  
"I know! Can you even believe we have only three more weeks of school left?" Vivian asked.  
Jeff shook his head. "Nope."  
"It's amazing how things have things changed so much since we integrated with the jungle creatures." Dylan noted  
Jeff nodded in agreement. " Yeah, things would have been so much different if Horton had lost that trial last winter.. we would never have gotten off that dumb clover which was so congested. Like Mrs. Mayor has pointed out to my mom it was definitely very liberating."  
"And if that hadn't happened we wouldn't have met Cole, Avery and everyone else." Vivian said.  
Dylan smiled. "Too true Viv."  
"It's gonna be so weird to come back here next year to visit." Jeff commented.  
Vivian and Dylan nodded.   
"That's for sure. I'm really going to miss all the kids in the lower grades and my family." Vivian said.   
The bell signaling the beginning of lunch period rang.   
"You guys eating on campus today?" Jeff asked  
Vivian shook her head. "Nope, we're going to Thing 1's Diner with a bunch of people. Let's hurry up and get there."  
Jeff Dylan and Vivian walked the 3 miles to the diner. Their friends Aubrey, Natalie and Mason were waiting outside for them.   
"Is everyone else inside?" Vivian asked.  
Mason nodded. "Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys before we started to order. Come on ... let's go in!"   
The six friends entered the diner.  
"Over here guys!" their friend Cole called out.  
Once they sat down Harper handed them some menus.  
"I can't believe school is almost over for the year already." Mariah said  
"Neither can I. Doesn't seem like it was just yesterday when Horton was on trial?" Arianna asked  
"You know, it's ironic the three of us were just talking about that on our way over here." Vivian said.  
"I think we can all agree that we're happy that all that absurdity is behind us now." Benjamin said as he put ketchup on his onion rings.  
"Amen to that!" Mariah said.  
"Wasn't the prom so much fun?" Aubrey asked.   
"It certainly was." Cole said.   
"What are you guys going to miss about this place once we graduate?" Mason asked  
"The teachers." Aubrey said  
"All the awesome community events." Dylan said  
"Definitely seeing the Bird Girls perform. They're so fun to watch... your cousin is a good singer Jeff." Arianna said.  
Jeff grinned. "I'm sure she'd really appreciate that compliment. She can be insecure about her voice sometimes when she doesn't really need to be. "  
"Did you guys hear that one of the Bird Girls is going to speak at the graduation?" Harper asked  
"Really, which one?" Cole asked.  
"I'm not sure... I think the one who's closer to our age... which one is that?"  
"Ninety five percent certain that's Jessica. Mason said  
"You sure came to that deduction quickly." Mariah said laughing.   
"Looking forward to that speech, wonder if any of the other Bird Girls will be with her too." Dylan said.  
Jeff shrugged. "Demi would have mentioned something to me and she hasn't."  
"Another thing I'm really happy about is that the Butter Battle is over." Vivian said.  
Max nodded. "That's for sure. Jeff, Was a reason for the war ever figured out?"  
Jeff shook his head before taking a sip of his soda. "Nope. Lots of Whoville resources were really wasted on that dumb war. "  
"I always wondered what difference it made weather or not you ate your bread butter side up." Max gave Jeff a curious glance.  
Jeff shrugged again. "I guess some questions in life are meant to go unanswered and that would most likely be one of them."

 

 

 

Pretty soon it was the week of graduation. The seniors had finals on Monday and Tuesday and then left for their senior class camping trip early on Wednesday morning. They were hiking the mountains on the far western side of Nool that over looked a popular watering hole that was used every summer.

"Quite the view from up here isn't it?" Mariah asked Jeff.  
Jeff nodded. "Sure is. Really gonna miss it here once I leave."  
"What are your plans for next year Jeff?"  
Jeff shrugged. " I think I'm taking the year off. I might actually consider helping General Schmitz over the summer with training new recruits."  
Mariah 's smile quickly morphed into a frown. "Don't you worry he could draft you into another war?"  
Jeff nodded. "A little bit. If he does I'll be ready for it that's for sure. I actually think I might go to college to study aeronautical engineering so that way I can fly battle planes."   
"When would you start with training the recruits?"  
"Monday. The general said he might be able to help to pay for tuition too."  
"How do your parents feel about the potential possibility that you might go back to war? I mean you've only been back from the Butter Battle for six months."  
"My mom was actually a bit unsure about it. I think she worries too much though/ I'll be perfectly fine."  
"Just be careful. None of us would want anything bad to happen to you. I mean JoJo almost died in that dumb war. If you think about it any of you could have died."  
Jeff wrapped his friend in a hug. "Jojo didn't make a very smart move.. I'll admit to that but he did survive. Don't worry Mariah I'll be fine. 

The weather for the graduation was cool and brisk. Wynonna had offered to stay behind at the penthouse to help the Bird Girls set up for the party.   
"Sophie, can you even believe how quick this year has gone by and that it's already graduation?" Demi's mother asked  
Jeff's mother dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "No, I can't it's hard to fathom. It won't be the same with out Jeffery at home next year. We're going to miss him terribly."   
"Dem, Is Jessica nervous about giving her speech today? her sister Kiara asked.  
Demi shook her head. "Not at all. She's going to nail it. It will be an amazing speech wait and see! "  
Kiara looked at the side of the football field and noticed General Schmitz. "What's he doing here?"  
Demi scanned her program. "Looks like he's presenting military scholarships to everyone who was in the Butter Battle.. Jeff's getting an award!"  
Sophia and Charles exchanged a look. "He never mentioned anything about that to us." her uncle said  
"Sometimes the best surprises are worth waiting for."" Rhea smiled at her brother and sister in-law.  
The ceremony lasted about an hour and a half. Once the ceremony concluded Jeff met his friends at the front gate. "You guys ready for this party?" he asked them.  
"Oh, yeah! I am so excited." Dylan said  
"I've never seen the pent house either! said Mariah.  
"You're in for a treat.. I think the Bird Girls are going to be singing." Jeff said  
"Benjamin pumped his fist in the air. "YES!!"  
"Didn't Jessica do a great job on her speech?" Mariah asked  
Vivian nodded. " It was awesome! Very inspiring. We'll have to congratulate her on it when we see her back at the house."  
Jeff's sister Wynona and two Wickershams Louie and Hugo met them at the door.  
"Your celebration awaits you." Hugo said bowing  
Aubrey smiled. "Thanks Hugo, it's going to be a great afternoon."  
Wynona reached out and put her arm around her brother. "Congrats Jeff, I am going to miss you so much next year. It's going to be lonely without you at home."  
Jeff kissed his sister on the forehead. I'm gonna miss you too kid. Let's go get some lunch,huh?"  
Brooklyn, Mariah, Aubrey and Vivian sat at a table with Jessica, Jeannete and Caroline.  
"Jess, great job on your speech! It was really inspiring. Aubrey said.  
Jessica grinned. "Thanks! I think you guys will definitely be able to apply some of what I said to your lives in college."  
Brooklyn swallowed some mashed potatoes "Caroline, what's college life like? You went to school outside the jungle right?"  
Caroline nodded. "Yup. Mayzie hooked up with a good performing arts college in Fort Worth. I babysit Erwin on the weekends. He's getting so big! "  
"Were your roommates nice?"  
Jeannette nodded. "I had four roommates and we lived in a suite!"  
"What was that like?"  
"Pretty much like an on campus apartment that's in a dorm with a kitchen, .bedrooms a bath room and a living area."  
"Sounds pretty neat.. I thought only upperclassmen got that kind of thing." Aubrey said ."  
"My friend's orientation leader was a sophomore and they were looking for two extra people   
"That's pretty cool!" Vivian was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Are you guys so happy to be done with senior year?" Caroline asked  
Brooklyn shrugged "It's definitely bittersweet. I'm going to miss everyone here next year but so excited for the next chapter and what's ahead."  
"Amen to that. Dylan said.  
Sophia was standing at the microphone.  
"Good afternoon, everyone. First off welcome and thank you all for coming. Thank you also to the bird girls for hosting this party for the graduates/ I do believe they will be singing a little bit later on."  
Hoots, hollers and applause rang out all around the backyard.  
Charles took the microphone from his wife. "We couldn't be happier to be such a great cooperative community between the Whos and Jungle Creatures. The jungle creatures have become like an extended family to us Whos. We'd like to salute to all the 2015 graduates including our son Jeffery who will miss a great deal next year. We' know you all will be off to wonderful adventures next year. Congratulations!" 

After lunch there was live music performed by the Bird Girls. Once the group sang a few songs Zoe stepped up to the microphone “Demi would now like to sing a little something she’s been working on for the graduates, mainly for Jeff. It’s an original piece we’ve all been helping her with.”  
Vivian nudged Jeff. “You never said she wrote her own music.”  
Jeff shrugged. “This was a total surprise! I had no clue she wrote a song for me. I can’t wait to hear it!”  
Demi stepped up to the microphone. “I”d like to thank the other girls for helping write this song. Jeff, this is for you! Happy graduation bud!”  
When Demi finished the song the graduates cheered. Benjamin tapped Jeff on the shoulder. “That was impressive,your cousin has a really pretty voice.”  
“Thanks man!”  
Jeff felt two arms wrap around him. “What did you think?” His cousin asked.  
“Wow Dem, that was awesome. Caught me totally by surprise. Thanks for the great gift!”  
“I love you Jeff. I am going to miss you so much next year.”  
“I love you too.”

And at that moment Jeff felt incredibly blessed to be surrounded by a such a wonderful support system of family & friends and realized how he was truly going to miss the whole Whoville/Nool community. He raised his glass in salute. “Congrats you guys! I am going to miss you all so much next year! You all mean the world to me”

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters from Seussical the Musical.  
> Original characters in this chapter represent the members of the class of 2015  
> Family Members  
> Alex Dellisola Benjamin  
> Matthew Cocca Dylan  
> Candace Cocca Avery  
> Olivia Spofford Arianna  
> PTA Play/RYC Seniors  
> Megan Hammes Jessica The Bird Girl  
> Anna Sparks Harper  
> Kayla Bullwinkel Brooklyn  
> John Sheridan Max  
> Alyssa Lederhos Vivian  
> Jacob Lacroix Cole  
>  Mike Robicheau Mason  
> Annie Feraco Mariah  
> Hannah Whitney Natalie  
> 2014 Grads who are invited to the graduation party Caroline Olivia Vordenberg Jeanette Olivia Cunis  
> Demi The Who is my original character which I developed during the PTA play last year!


End file.
